The Night my Life as I Knew it Went Kablooey
by Twila Tarragon
Summary: The lives of five kids are completely shaken as they find themselves with telekinetic powers...on the enterprise...and no way to get home.
1. Prologue

Capitan Picard proudly looked around at his crew, standing, or sitting at their various stations on the bridge. They had done it again. They had performed beautifully in another exceedingly stressful mission and succeeded in averting another Romulan/Federation war. Now the Enterprise was headed back to Earth for repairs to the ship and some much needed shore leave. Most of the crew would be taking advantage of this opportunity. _Most _of the crew. He would be staying behind as usual, but that was of no importance. After all, he didn't like vacations. They took up too much time and nothing was accomplished.

"Sir," Wesley Crusher said, "we're picking up something unusual on the sensors."

"Well," Captain Picard replied, "What is it?"

"It looks like a hole sir."

"A hole? What kind of hole? Is it a black hole?"

"No sir, just an ordinary hole."

"An ordinary hole? In space there are no ordinary, run-of-the-mill holes. Look again, there has to be something different about it."

"Sir," Lieutenant Commander Data cut in, "it indeed appears to be – as you say – an ordinary, run-of-the-mill hole."

"We're being sucked in, sir," Wesley was starting to panic.

"Reverse, Warp seven."

"The warp engines are still under repair, sir,"

"Dammit! Full impulse!"

"It's not working sir!"

It was no use. The Enterprise was sucked into the hole at speeds beyond the warp scale despite the fact that the warp drives were inoperable. The occupants of the entire ship froze in terror as the stars gradually disappeared and blackness surrounded the ship. It seemed to last an eternity, but really took no more than five minutes. Then they were out among the stars again, staring at the heart of the terran system.

However bizarre the "hole" was, it was quickly forgotten, because earth was now within their field of view, and there were people aboard who wanted shore leave ASAP.

"Pull us in to dock at the spaceport, Mr. Crusher."

"Sir," Wesley sounded confused, "the spaceport isn't here."

"What on earth do you mean by that?"

"It's not there sir. It just – isn't there."

"It is true sir," Data cut in, "the spaceport is not there. However, the sensors are detecting a large hole in the ozone layer."

"A hole in the ozone layer? I thought we took care of that in the early 22nd century," Wesley said, confuzzled.

"We did," said Picard, "I'm certain of it."

"So," said Commander Riker, "We know where we are…"

"The question," Picard said, "is when?"


	2. September 28, 2007

_Ding Dong_

The Doorbell rang clear through the approaching twilight, announcing my arrival to the place where I would be spending the next night doing anything except sleep. I waited a bit longer and then the door flew open and nearly took my nose off.

"Come see! Come see!" Cricket practically screamed. "It's the Enterprise!

The ENTERPRISE!"

I gasped and ran out into her backyard, shedding my overnight bag somewhere in the house. She was right. There it was, orbiting plain as day. Cricket, Kayla, Abby, Jack and I screamed simultaneously.

"Enterprise! Enterprise! Come in Enterprise!" Screams became yells, and yells became cries as we all lapsed into hysterics. It was really there. We could barely believe it

"It's a weather balloon." The adults told us, walking inside for coffee and conversation. They would never know how wrong they were. We knew it was real. We didn't know how, but we new it was real. It had to be.

"I have an idea!" I jumped up from the grass and ran inside, laughing. The adults barely looked up. I dug through my bag for a few moments and found what I had been looking for, a bottle of pomegranate-scented body spray. Why I had brought it, I had no idea, but now I figured it would come in handy. Clutching it in my fist, I ran outside and sprayed Jack in the back. He screamed and fell to the ground, pretending to twitch in pain.

"What are you doing!?!" My friends all screamed at me.

"I'm causing distress," I replied simply, "Counselor Troi can sense distress."

"Oh…right!" Cricket said. "Spray me!"

I walked around spraying everyone and the air was filled with new cries.

"Spray me!! Spray me!!"

"Eeeww…It's in my mouth! This crap tastes terrible!!!"

"Ow ow OW! ARGH!! You got the stupid stuff in my eyes!

"Enterprise! ENTERPRISE!"

"Try again!"

We had pretty much given up and were walking inside when we heard an interesting sound. It was the sound that the transporter makes when someone in beamed down. We all whirled around and gasped. I dropped the body spray and my mouth fell open, Cricket screamed and drew her hands to her face, Kayla was stunned into silence, Abby gaped, and Jack fainted. Commander Riker, Lieutenant Commander Data, Counselor Troi, and Dr. Crusher were standing in front of us, surveying Cricket's backyard.


	3. Energize

As soon as the away team heard Cricket's scream and Jack's thud, they turned around to look at us. Soon after, Jack regained consciousness. Other than that, nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Nobody even breathed. The tension grew to near the breaking point when Commander Riker spoke.

"Excuse me, but do you know when we are?"

"You mean where, right?" Abby said.

"No, I mean when. In other words, what is today's date?"

"Friday, September the twenty-eighth, two thousand and seven." I said quietly, still recovering.

"Oh no," said Riker, "The Captain is not going to be pleased. Riker to enterprise. Two to beam up." He and Counselor Troi looked at each other and beamed up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riker and Troi beamed back aboard. They stepped off the transporter pad and speed-walked to the bridge. Neither of them had good news for the captain, and neither of them truly wanted to tell him what had happened, for he would not take it well at all. Then they stepped out onto the bridge to deliver the news.

"Well number one," the captain said, "What have you got for me?"

"It's the year 2007," Riker said, "and we appear to be stuck here."

"2007? How can that be possible? No ship can pass through a wormhole and survive. Besides, the sensors still say it was just a hole. Deanna, what have you found out?"

"Well sir," she said, "we landed at random coordinates and we found a group of children. They appear to have brought us here. They're telekinetic. All of them."

"Telekinetic? Even betazoids aren't able to do that. Besides, one child couldn't have made the Enterprise travel 400 years into the past. It's just not possible."

"Whether or not it's possible, it happened. Besides, I didn't say it was just one of them. Alone, it appears that they're completely normal, but together, their quite powerful. And we'll probably need them to get back."

"But there's still the prime directive," Riker cut in, "what about it?"

"Yes," The captain said, "What about the prime directive? They may have brought us here, but we can get back without them."

"I beg your pardon sir," Deanna said, "but without them, we're stuck here. Indefinitely."

"Well," said the commander, "I sure don't want to be stuck her indefinitely. Why don't we ask them to send us back?"

"They can't," said Deanna, "they subconsciously wanted us here, so here we'll stay. We're stuck here unless we take them with us."

"_Take them with us?!?! Out of the question!!! That completely undermines the prime directive!!!" _The captain was shouting now. Taking the children onto the Enterprise completely undermined everything Starfleet stood for, even if they were the only way back to the 24th century.

"Captain, calm down," Deanna said, "they're telekinetic, if they brought us here, so they could get themselves back here after dropping us off."

It took a few more minutes, but the captain finally relented. The children would have to come on board for them to get back. The prime directive would end up ignored for a while or the future would be at stake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Data and Dr Crusher stared at us, and we stared at them. For about three minutes nothing happened. Then a message came down from the Enterprise.

"Data? Dr. Crusher? The captain wants you both back onboard the Enterprise," Riker said, "Ready… energize."

Right as Dr. Crusher and Data beamed up, Troi beamed down. We remained in our frozen stupor of stunned-ness as she walked up to us.

"Hi," she said, "are you all okay? You look like you're in shock."

We all murmured something akin to "yes". We were all thinking the same thing: Data, Riker, Dr. Crusher and Troi had just beamed to Cricket's backyard. Of _course _we're in shock. What other state would we be in?

"Well," Troi began, "there's something that the captain wants me to tell you; you all are telekinetic and you subconsciously wanted us here, so here we are. The only way for us to get back is for you to either stop wanting us here or come with us. I don't think you really truly want us to leave, so the only way is for you to come with us. However, because you're telekinetic, you shouldn't be stuck there. You should be able to send yourselves back whenever you want, but you will stay aboard for a while so that I can teach you how to get back. Remember, you brought us here subconsciously, so it will take a while to gather the will to go home. Dr. Crusher would also like to study your abilities if it's okay. On the other hand, we are dependant on your help to get back home. Will you help us?"

Troi's words hung in the air for a few moments. We all would have jumped at the chance, except for the fact that she had said that we _should _be able to get back. Not we _would _be able to get back. She would be teaching us how to use the telekinesis, but nothing was certain. Though our dreams were about to be realized, we still hung back a little. We all subconsciously agreed that being stuck in the future with no way back would kind of suck. But slowly, one by one, we decided it was a risk we'd have to take.

"I'm in," said Cricket.

"Me too," said Jack.

"Me three," said Kayla.

"Don't forget me!" Abby cried.

They all looked at me expectantly. I was still thinking. I wanted to decide, but I just couldn't. I wanted to be sure I was making the right choice. If I decided that going was the wrong choice, the rest of my friends might not be able to work without me. After a long pause, I finally spoke.

"Oh, what the heck," I said, "It'll be the chance of a lifetime," I grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Kiss life as you know it goodbye

The next half-hour was one that nobody would forget for an eternity.

Counselor Troi had packing cases beamed down so that we could get what we wanted to bring aboard. Even though we all knew that Captain Picard would try to get rid of us ASAP, we would need time to learn how to send ourselves back. Then Cricket, Abby, and Jack snuck around into their rooms, and Kayla and I had our first experience with site-to-site transporting.

I was beamed into my room from Cricket's backyard, along with a packing case. I looked around my room. It would be extremely difficult to decide what to take. I suddenly found myself looking at all my childhood memories and feeling very overwhelmed. I wasn't sure I wanted to leave. I sat on my bed for a moment, trying not to make a noise and be found out. Then I stood up again. _Just be methodical about packing, _I thought, _you've come this far, you might as well see it through...Good grief! I sound like someone's grandma!!!_

_feedle-eep!_

My borrowed communicator was beeping.

"Troi to JJ!"

"I'm here counselor," I said, "What is it?"

"Don't bring spare clothes; we'll have some on board for you. Underwear included. Troi out."

I looked back at my packing case and sighed. Then I stood up and excitement flooded my system. I was going to be on the Enterprise. Cool. Very cool. Very, very,_**very**_ cool.

It took some thought, but I eventually decided to bring a journal and a few pens, a sketchbook and colored pencils, my ipod, and a few toiletries. I was about to call Troi to beam back to Cricket's backyard, when I saw a photo of my parents. Then it dawned on me. A camera!!! Of course!!! I ran out into the house and grabbed a digital camera plus eight double-A batteries and two spare blank memory cards. Then I looked at my ipod. _Why? I can't recharge it if the batteries die. Nah. _I pulled it out and threw it on my bed and replaced it with a deck of cards. Maybe Commander Riker could teach me a few things. Then I beamed back to Cricket's backyard. This was going to be one hell of a night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where in heck is she!!!"

Kayla had been gone for the past twenty-five minutes and we were all getting extremely impatient, not to mention quivering with excitement. Cricket stood up and started to pace. Then Kayla beamed back, almost on top of Cricket's head.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!" we all yelled, jumping to our feet and complaining about how she had taken to long.

After we all calmed down, and Kayla had apologized profusely, Counselor Troi had us stand in the little circle arrangement that the transporter used to beam people up and piled our packing cases in the middle. Then she contacted the Enterprise. We knew she spoke for around thirty seconds, but we only heard that one word:

"Energize."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seconds later, we appeared in transporter room three, speechless. It all looked exactly as it had on the TV show, down to the icons on the touch-screen computer console. I was grinning in ecstasy

"Hello Counselor," Commander Riker said, "hello…uh…children. It's a pleasure to have you aboard. Counselor, will you show them to their quarters?"

"Certainly," she said to the commander, and then led us out the door and then told us to, "try not to gape too much," We stifled our grins and closed our mouths with some difficulty, being in such awe of the ship we were now in. Counselor Troi led us down a series of corridors, and finally to a turbolift. We rode in utter silence to deck 14, where we got off and walked down another series of corridors. Then we stopped in front of two adjacent doors.

"These are your quarters," Counselor Troi said. Then she pointed at Cricket, Abby and Jack, "Yours is the door on the left and…" (here she pointed to Kayla and I.) "yours is the door on the right. However, I'm getting this feeling that you would rather put your packing cases in your room and unpack later. How would you like to take a tour of the bridge?"

In short, we nearly screamed. We ran into our quarters and claimed a bed by putting our packing cases on whichever bed we chose, and were back outside within 15 seconds. Whether or not Deanna thought that this was weird, we would never know. All we cared about at that moment was seeing the bridge and all the cool people serving on it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Data," Commander Riker said, "how long have we been here?"

"We have been orbiting the planet Earth in the 21st century for fifty-two minutes, forty-eight seconds, thirty-seven milliseconds, twenty-two nano-"

"Thank you Data."

"-seconds."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We stepped out of the turbolift and onto the bridge and nearly screamed. Jack almost fainted again, but Abby and Kayla pushed him upright.

"Jack, please don't faint again," Cricket whispered to him, "you don't want to spend the rest of the trip in sick bay. Plus, it'll be no fun without you."

"Plus," Abby giggled, "we'll tease you until you fall over in a crumpled heap and melt while screaming. Stay conscious."

The bridge was perfect in every way. Everything was the same as it had been on the TV show. Everything was in the same place, the same color, the same size, just downright _perfect. _The only difference was that Wesley was twice as cute. At _least. _

"So these are the children?" Captain Picard looked skeptical. We could almost read his next question by looking at his face. _They're so young! How can people so young be so powerful?_ He never said it. We all assumed he was just being polite. However, everyone else was smiling with a friendly look in their eyes. Everyone except for Data. He was just sitting there with a slightly puzzled expression of curiosity on his face.

"Excuse me," Data said, "but may I inquire to the fact of your telekinesis? How is it that ones so young can have the ability to do such incredible things? Where did you acquire your talents how were you trained? Who-"

"Data," the captain said in a somewhat impatient manner, "that will be enough for now. So," he was speaking to us now, "what exactly are your names?"

"I'm Bethany Reed, but I hate my name, so call me Cricket."

"I'm Jack Reed."

"I'm Kayla Sanderson."

"I'm Jennifer Julia Cook. Call me JJ"

"I'm Abby Reed."

"What…interesting names! So now we know who you are," Riker said, "but unless you're telepathic as well as telekinetic, you have no clue who we are."

"Actually we-" Cricket began to speak. She almost blew it for all of us. We didn't want to risk the crew's reaction when they found out they were all on a TV show.

"Shut up!" I hissed into Cricket's ear while elbowing her in the ribs. "they think we're normal, except for the whole telekinesis thing. Let's keep it that way." I didn't think anyone noticed, but Wesley stopped smiling and was looking at us in a confused sort of way. However, Commander Riker kept on going as if Cricket hadn't even made a sound.

"So everyone," he said, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Capitan Jean Luc Picard."

"Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Lieutenant Worf."

"Counselor Deanna Troi."

"Huh? Oh! I'm Wesley Crusher," Wesley obviously hadn't been paying attention, and that made his response all the cuter. However, we noticed that right after he finished speaking and gave us a friendly smile (as anyone should when meeting new people); he went back to staring at us. It was almost as If he knew we had a secret.

"And I'm Commander Riker."

Suddenly, an exceedingly bright flash surged from the viewscreen and filled the room. Everything disappeared for a few seconds as we all tried to blink the spots from our vision and regain the ability to see. Then various people started yelling various things at the same time. Most were indistinguishable, but I assumed that they were mostly all along the lines of, "What the heck was that?!?"

"Will someone tell me what that was!?!" Captain Picard yelled over the noise. It soon became clear that no one had heard him, "SHUT UP!!!!" he screamed, and the room fell silent. "Now," he said in a normal tone of voice, "will someone please tell me what that was?"

"Sir," Data said, "at the instant before the flash the sensors detected a hole similar to the one that we traveled through. However, instead of pulling something through, it was pushing something out. The sensors are no longer detecting a hole, but they are detecting a Ferengi battle cruiser."

"A Ferengi battle cruiser?!?" Picard did not look happy, and the mood on the rest of the bridge just went from confused to the living representation of utter crap. "Initiate visual contact," he barked. Everyone looked at us.

"Sir, are you sure that is wise?" Lieutenant Worf looked at the captain, then at us. We could almost hear what he was thinking, "We should keep then out of sight, so not to have to engage in battle with the Ferengis."

"Quite right," snapped the captain, "You five, go to my ready room. It's the door on the – What on Earth?" His confusion was due to the fact that we were all in his ready room before he could finish his order. Theoretically, we were not even supposed to know who he was, let alone where he spent much of his time when he was not on the bridge. This collected a few more stares of confusion before all eyes turned to the viewscreen; with the Ferengi battle cruiser staring ominously back at them.


End file.
